


Something New

by five2ndrule



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: What do you do when you've already saved the world a few times? You start a new adventure, of course.Just something short and sweet to show my love for these two. I think they would be lovely together. :)





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished Shadow of the Tomb Raider (no spoilers) and wanted to show some love for my two favorite ladies in the trilogy, even though I've been shipping them since they met. :D
> 
> Feel free to let me know what you think. I mostly stick to the MCU these days, but I might pop back over with some gentle persuasion. lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them or anything in the universe they inhabit. I just think they're cute, okay?

* * *

 

Pale blue eyes watched the flames dance and crackle, her mind on other, far away things as the celebration of her people continued on behind her, the music and laughter playing along her ears but not moving her current state of focus as she thought of the deep brown eyes and welcoming smile of a certain Archeologist. Remembering the single night they shared before the explorer had set off to save the world once more, something close and dear to her that Sofia always kept in the back of her thoughts. That one, special night that kept the redhead company on the coldest winter nights, the memory of keeping each other warm and satisfied as the snow came down and covered the silent world around them.

 

There was sudden movement to her right but she did not turn, the noise of someone who wanted to be heard approaching the warrior as they sat heavily on the repurposed log with an attention seeking sigh.

 

“Something I can do for you?” The question was calm and uninterested, but with a hint of a smile beneath as the redhead kept her face turned toward the fire.

 

“I know you’re busy.” The other woman started, her own mirth playing along her lips as the taller woman finally faced her with a single eyebrow raised. “But, I was just hoping for a moment of your time.” She explained, nodding in the direction of the Remnant Leader’s hut. “A more...private discussion, if that’s at all possible.”

 

“I am very busy.” Sofia nodded seriously, gesturing in the general direction of the party she left an hour ago. “But, I suppose I have some time to spare for an old friend.” She added with a dramatic sigh as she stood, stepping toward her hut and holding the heavy fur doorway to the side. “Come.”

 

“Friend?” The brunette’s brows both shot up as she got back to her feet and made her way forward. “Is that all I am?”

 

“Is there something else you wanted to be?” The warrior asked, a hint of hope glinting in her pale blue eyes.

 

“Perhaps.” Lara replied, her face serious as she stepped closer than necessary on her way into the small, modest building, her eyes lingering on the other woman’s lips for a second before she continued on. “Seems I came back just in time for something exciting.” She tilted her head slightly, listening and smiling. “The music is beautiful.”

 

“It is the festival of planting.” Sofia explained, letting the door fall closed behind her. “The start of something new. To start the growing season with hope and happiness. The wish for our crops to flourish.”

 

“New things can be wonderful.” The brunette nodded, moving back into the taller woman’s personal space and bringing her hands up to tangle in red hair and guide soft lips to her own. “If you let them be.”

 

The kiss was gentle, more gentle than they were both allowed to be in the rest of the universe. The hard, harsh world outside this room where they were expected to be calm, focused and fearless. Forces of nature allowed to be still in these small moments together.

 

“I thought you wanted to have a discussion?” The warrior teased even as the Archeologist’s mouth moved away from her own to descend on her neck while surprisingly soft hands made their way under her tunic.

 

“Shut up and stop being difficult.” Was mumbled against her skin, a small smile followed by a soft nip. There was a slight pause before arms encircled her waist and the shorter woman’s head tucked beneath her chin. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“And I, you.” Sofia smiled as she embraced this woman who had come to mean so much to her, taking a moment to let herself enjoy the closeness they’d both been denied these long months apart.  “Tell me of your adventures.” She added, leaning down to place a kiss to the top of the brunette's head.

 

“Later.” Lara promised, leaning back slightly to remove her heavy coat, letting it slip to the ground before resting her hands upon Sofia’s shoulders. “For now I just want to be here, with you.” She guided the redhead back to sit on the edge of the large, fur covered bed before bringing herself up to sit in the taller woman’s lap. “The rest of the world can wait.” She stated as she leaned closer once more.

 

“The rest of the world can wait.” Sofia echoed with a smile before closing the space between them, allowing their own new season to start and flourish.

* * *

 


End file.
